


Hug me Like you Love me

by PlatonicSidekick



Series: Fluffy sbi fics! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anartic empire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the hug button moment, Kinda, SO MUCH FLUFF, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), They Get Hugs, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), dtao3, sbi family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSidekick/pseuds/PlatonicSidekick
Summary: Warming up a frozen boy might melt the icy persona of the blood god more than he first thought.OrFluff, hurt comfort, FLUFF
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Fluffy sbi fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114811
Comments: 42
Kudos: 442





	1. Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Im doing my best to post more and I've got a lot of ideas so hold on tight. This is mainly fluff, but your gonna have to hurt a bit. Have fun and thank you to everyone who read my other fics!!
> 
> (They are refered to as they sometimes becuase neither of them know eachothers pronouns)

The Antarctic is known for it's freezing temperatures. Though this doesn't mean that a little kid would know to prepare for it. Especially when his caretakers abandon him right before the winter. Sure, he's lived here for all of the life he remembers, but that doesn't mean his regular clothes will protect him from the freezing winter approaching. But if there's anything anyone who has met him can say, it’s that Tommyinnit is as stubborn as a mule.

Frankly though, being stubborn doesn't help to fend off the chill. He does his best to keep a fire lit or a torch in his hand when he travels. But in the end it can only do so much. With how low on resources this continent is already, a random kid like himself would be blessed to even catch a rabbit. But Tommy isn't known for his luck and like said before, stubbornness isn't good for much.

Down on his luck and with nothing to do, he keeps traveling. He doesn't have a place to go nor does he know anything about the land or cities he could find. The people he lived with had stuff of plenty, they never had to go out much. Even when they did he never went with them, he only slowed them down. If anything he's surprised they didn't get rid of him sooner.

So, with nothing to do and nowhere to go, he walks. He gets to see a little bit of the continent before he goes, and its nice sometimes. Even with how pretty some forests are, it doesn't help the pain or lift his spirit much. He lost the pep in his step a while ago. At this point he's just waiting for the ice to claim him. He thinks that at the very least the pain of freezing to death won't be as bad as others. _At least he can hope, can't he?_

But the world is weird and mysterious on the best of days. When he's lower than low and feels even more on the verge of death, he finds what has to be the prettiest place he's seen yet. Its a forest like any other, but the trees have sparkling frost that makes the pine needles look like little crystals. There is a wonderfully frozen over pond next to a clearing inside, it looks like it's just begging for someone to skate on it. If he had the ability to build and keep living he would settle down here in a heartbeat.

Sadly, he can barely move as it is. The most this place can be to him is his final resting place. As much as he likes the idea, he doesn't want to taint the place with his body. Moving forward and out of his trance, Tommy is about to leave the forest when someone yells at him.

"HEY! KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Startled out of his mind, he falls back into the snow and looks to the voice. His eyes find a silhouette in the shape of a tall and large person. It's been so long since he's seen someone that he almost jumps up and runs over. He has no doubts he would have if it weren't for the fact that he can't seem to move anymore. Even his shivers are fading away and something tells him that its not a good sign. "Kid! Stupid freaking children. I bet he's an orphan, just wonderful." The person mumbles.

Their voice is deep and if Tommy has to die to someone yelling at him, he's glad the person's voice is relatively nice to listen to. Though, the orphan thing was a little weird for him to say. Not that he can judge the person, Tommy is in fact an orphan. His parents worked for his caretakers before they left, leaving him behind to pay for their debt. He doesn't blame them. He'd give anything to leave this frozen land.

By the time the person finally gets closer, his shivers are completely gone. If it weren't for his ears being trained to hear the smallest noise incase of food, he wouldn't have even known the man approached. His eyes shut after the second yell and seem to be frozen together, not that it matters. He'll be dead soon. He feels bad though, making the person have to see him die and dirtying the land with his body. Couldn't he have died where he didn't have to worry? Was it too much to ask not to want to be a burden?

Seems like it is. With a few mutters and grumbled remarks from the person, Tommy is lifted up off the ground. The person is warm, warmer than any fire or even his old home had ever been. He knows that even if he could move he wouldn't have struggled. The person can do what they want with him as long as he can have this warmth for just a little longer. As if they don't think he's warm enough,which essentially he isn’t, a thick cloth is sheltering him now too. He is barely warm enough to save him though, but he wants to see the person who gave him warmth in his last moments.

When he prys his eyes open he finds something he didn't think he would. The person is what looks to be a piglin, snout and all. He only knows what a piglin is because of his trips to the nether when his caretakers made him get things. Though they are mostly peaceful, no piglin Tommy's ever seen would willingly try to help warm him. He apparently makes a loud enough noise in his confusion, since the piglin looks down at him.

"Good you're still awake. I need you to keep your eyes open for me kid, we're only a little bit away from the camp. There's medicine there and you will be safe." The comfort and warmth the piglin gives almost makes him slip. But Tommy doesn't want to be rude to the person trying to help him. It's hard though and the piglin seems to notice that. "Uh, I'm Technoblade. What's your name? Or do you have such a stupid name you don't want to tell me?" It's a teasing question, formed to get him to want to respond, but he doesn't think much of it.

"My name is Tommy and it's the best name! Not shitty like Technoblade. What kind of a name is that?" The piglin's expressionless face immediately changes to one of surprise. They obviously didn't think that he was gonna shout like that, no matter how teasing he was. The surprise fades quickly, with a flash of relief followed by the emotionless face again.

"Technoblade is a weird name, I'll give you that. You can call me Techno if you'd like? Thats what most people do." He thinks it over and decides that Techno is worse. He has a much better idea.

"Nah, _Blade_ sounds like a much cooler name than Techno." Blade looks at him with a glint in his eye and a hint of a smile. But before Tommy can make fun of him or ask what the glint was he hears shouts. He turns a little and see's a camp and several people coming at them. The shouts are of Blade's name, either with concern or confusion lacing them. Though all of the voices seem to be respectful to him.

"Take the kid to the med hall. They’re name is Tommy, see if Phil has time to help them." With the order from Blade, he is taken from the piglin's arms. The people who rush him away aren't half as warm as he was, cape and all. Tommy hopes that if he does make it out alive, he can hug him again. If not for the warmth and comfort but to thank him for saving him. For the first time in a while he wants to live for something and he'll never be able to thank him enough.


	2. Frosted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in parentheses are more specific thoughts of Tommys! I hope it isn't confusing!

Technoblade, the piglin who saved his life, was a leader of the group called the Antarctic Empire. Despite its name, they were not an empire, more just a group of people who were known across the world. Well, at least he assumes that the people that took over the world once were known across it. He doesn’t know the facts though, he never got the chance to get to explore more than Antarctica. Not that it was really exploring, more like wandering about.

The person he asked to take care of him, Philza, had taken him in as his own within seconds. During his time at the camp they bonded well, sharing warmth and comfort amongst all of the racket. He was as warm as ‘Blade was, but in a different way. He felt like a guardian or protector, though his armour didn't dissuade the image. He felt safe with his presence and even when he left for a bit, Tommy knew that no harm could come.

Another man, Wilbur, came in a lot too. Unlike Phil, who was easy to get along with since he offered so much warmth, Wilbur offered a different compatibility. He was funny, not hilarious. He tickled Tommy's funny bone with just a simple look. (He also taught him sayings and phrases. Like "tickling a funny bone") Phil would often come back to them laughing like maniacs. Phil would only smile and shake his head, saying something about a house on fire. (He's gonna have to ask Wilbur about that one)

Though as wonderful as the two were, he wanted to see The Blade again. The piglin hadn't visited him once, no matter how long at night Tommy tried to wait (Much to Phil's dismay). The two men also never answered him about why he didn't visit which only spurred his silly mission on more.

This went on for a while, probably a week or two. He did his best to be patient and wait but it was just getting too hard. So one night he decided he was fed up with waiting. Crawling out of his little cot and getting on wobbly legs, he decided to find the piglin. After the first few steps he learned it wasn't going to be easy. Despite all the healing potions and Phil's best work his legs were still frostbitten. His arms healed up mostly, having not been in the snow constantly, but even they weren't perfect. He also had a horrid cold which didn't help anything either.

But he was still Tommy innit, stubborn as a mule that didn't put up with anything. Plus he didn't think it would be very hard to find him, sure the camp looked big but it couldn't be that bad. So with determination in his heart and foolishness coating his mind, he ventured out into the cold again. Unlike before when he had warm-ish clothes, he now had a slightly heavy duty gown which did barely anything to stop the chill.

Continuing on, Tommy wandered around the tents keeping his ears open and eyes peeled. His arms were tightly wrapped around himself to try to keep warm all while he was shivering intensely. Sometimes he heard Wilbur, which he ducked for cover during, trying to not be stopped from his mission. He keeps pushing forward until he finally hears it.

That monotone and deep voice coming from the tent he's right next to. He pauses just before turning into it, listening in case it's an important meeting.

"Sir, we got what we came for a week ago. As much as I respect you, and I do, we can't stay here for no good reason," A person says, Tommy doesn't know who it is but guesses on a random soldier.

"The kid I found is still healing and sick. If we leave now there's no guarantee that he'll make it." The Blade's voice retorts. It's easy to tell that he's annoyed with the person but he doesn't know why.

"I said a good reason. Why should a random kid matter more than making sure we all get back to the main town before the winter?" The tone is harsh and it unerves Tommy more than it should. (Is he holding them back?)

"Silence." A slam on the table follows the words, though he doesn't jump like he did when the other person spoke. "I am in charge and I say what we do here. Hell, Phil is also another leader and he agrees. You are going against two leaders right now and I don't think you get what that means." A pause follows and the air is thick all around. It seems any conversation happening in surrounding tents have stopped.

"Sir-" the Person tries to talk again, but is interrupted.

"Are we low on food?"

"No. But-"

"Are we low on medicine?"

"No."

"Are we low on wood? Are we low on stone? Are We low on anything?" A pause again.

"No, Sir. Philza and Yourself have both prepared us well enough for us to last 2 months out here."

"Then shut the hell up and stop whining. The kid is staying and he is my priority right now. I don't need to deal with you being a baby when I have an actual kid to take care of. It's because of you nagging that I couldn't even check up on the boy. Now go back to your tent, this discussion is over."

"Yes Sir." Tommy moves to the side of the tent just in time for the person to leave. They look like they're sulking, the kind of thing that would have gotten Tommy thrown around for punishment. He doesn't feel bad for them at all.

Instead of going in the tent like he meant to, he sits on the floor. It's cold and he's already freezing but wants to process all that was said. Techno said that he was his priority. That the only reason he didn't visit was because of that person, not because he wanted nothing to do with him. All the nice things he said and how he didn't care what they said made him feel all fuzzy.

With all of his thoughts running a mile a minute, he didn't notice how he stopped shaking and got numb. Only when he tried to get up did he realize everything was pins and needles. Falling onto the side of the tent, Tommy passes out with a final thought to Techno. (I hope he'll still think I'm worth saving a second time.)


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil take care of the child and Techno reminces on when he joined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry I took so long to update. I was hella busy this weekend and couldnt fit it in. On the brightside this chapeter is almost 2k so thats your gift for being patient! Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Btw, parentheses are extra thoughts Techno has, since this is in his pov, and italics this time are for a memory.

Technoblade was tired. He was always tired if he's honest with himself. His General was smart and strong-willed, but he had a terrible habit of thinking he knew best. The piglin always found it awfully convenient when the General forgot how many of his own plans backfire in comparison to Techno's. But as annoyed at the man he was, he knew that he was on thin ice.

He didn't know why he cared about some random kid. He was the blood god for heaven's sake! He'd killed countless people, demolished tens of governments, and was feared and remembered so well he might as well be a legend before he's passed away. He was even known for hating orphans, which the kid no doubt was. So why in the world would he ever care for a child?

But here he is, one week after their mission was completed, waiting for one to heal well enough for travel. Maybe it was because of how close he was to Phil, a man who often helped and took care of children, that had sparked this. Maybe it was because of his own upbringing, being forced into this awful world that was cold in comparison to his birthplace that he took pity on the frozen being. Whether it was something like that or something else entirely, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he cared and wanted Tommy safe. And what Techno wanted he got with determination fueling his veins.

But for now he'll have to settle for just visiting him. And now with his General finally shutting up he can probably go first thing tomorrow. getting ready to settle into his bed, he hears a little thump. Looking in the direction of the noise, he sees the tent dip in a bit. With a grunt he gets up and goes to check what it is, assuming it was nothing more than a pile of snow or a small animal.

What he finds though, is neither of those things. Tommy lays against his tent in an uncomfortable position, as if he fainted (which he wouldn't be too surprised by). He's in a terrible condition by the looks of it, far paler than he should be with his frostbite triggering again. Techno goes and lifts him up as softly and quickly as he can manage, calling Phil's name.

Within seconds Phil is right beside Techno and already fretting over the boy. It's times like these that he's glad that Phil always puts their tents next to one another. As they rush to the medical tent, the medic of the two is cussing up a storm which gives Techno no comfort in his condition. But he doesn't need comfort right now, he needs to help Tommy with everything he can. 

Reaching the Medical tent, they lay him down on the cot that was closest to the heater. Phil goes for the medical equipment as Techno takes any extra blankets and piles them, preparing for when it would be safe to wrap him up like a burrito. He goes and gets some better clothing, changing Tommy out of the soaked medical gown. Phil comes over to them with a healing potion and what looks to be a water breathing potion, pouring some down his throat. 

"Put a few compresses over by the heater. That way we can place them on his frostbite and forehead." Techno felt like he was rushing to do as the order said. He was fully panicking, despite being in Antarctica he didn't have to deal with hypothermia and frostbite. Everyone he worked with knew to prepare against this sorta thing. 

After what was only a few minutes but felt like hours went by, Tommy was finally covered in several blankets and warm compresses. Breathing out sighs of relief, the two men looked at each other with a concerned look. It lasts a few seconds before Phil breaks the silence.

"Do you know what happened? His legs are still in poor condition, if you had found him later than you did it could have made them worse than they already were. We might not have been able to save them." The thought alone is enough to bring tension into the already worrisome air. (This kid is already going to be the death of me)

"I don't know what he was doing. You probably heard through my tent but me and the general argued again. When he left I was going to go to sleep, but then I had heard a little thump on the side of my tent. I assumed it was snow or something but I found this little rascal instead." Phil's eyes glimmer with understanding for a second before he smiles a little and ruffles Tommy's hair.

"That explains it then." Noticing the confused look he gets sent, Phil's smile grows. "He's been asking for you ever since you dropped him off here. All me and Will could say was that you were busy and hope he moved on. He must have finally got annoyed enough at our excuses to try to find you himself." They both chuckle at the thought.

"Great, he's barely been with us for two weeks and he's already causing trouble for us." As though he knows he's being teased, Tommy lets out a noise of complaint and squirms a little. It takes all of Techno's will power to maintain his dignity and not 'aw' at the sight. Phil doesn't have to worry about his reputation though, cooing at the small boy.

"Yeah, I bet if you give him time he'll cause us plenty of pain and trouble. Though I have a feeling We'll only love him more because of it." The hand that he originally put in the blond's hair to ruffle is now only lightly running his fingers through it. The sight reminds Techno of his younger years, when he was a determined teenager wandering and found a home by accident in a group of nomads. He can still remember the moment he knew he could trust Wilbur and Phil with his life.

_Sickness had overcome him from overexertion, the artic air not helping one bit. But he had to prove he was worth keeping around. Here with these people he had a warm tent and food on the table. With them he didn't have to worry about not being remembered. He had to make sure he could secure a spot amongst them._

_So when he came home that day, he did everything in his power to hide it. He put up his cloak, wet his face to try to calm the redness of the growing fever, drank plenty of water to try to prevent the coughs long enough to get past them, and when proceeded to walk to his tent. It looked as though it worked, no one pestered or gave him pitiful glances. They only looked to him in admiration, he was the strongest of their group, their defender if things went south._

_He undressed and put on normal clothing when he got back. Laying on his bed, he almost immediately fell asleep. It probably wasn't a good idea, knowing he would most likely get a crick in his neck. But he was too tired and sick to care so he went into a deep slumber._

_When he awoke, it was slow and calm. He was warm, but not in the feverish way he was before. He could only describe it as cozy, wrapped up in blankets and head gently rested on a pillow. It took him a second to register the two things he realized in his state of coziness. One, he didn't have a chance to lay on the pillow or wrap himself in blankets. Two, there were fingers running themselves through his hair._

_Trying to jolt up in the state of panic he was thrown in didn't work well in the end. All it did was make him uncomfortable, already missing the comfort he was in previously. The person who was with him immediately took their hand out of his hair, gently shushing him and telling him to calm down. Someone else was there too, feeling the movement from behind him and a gentle hand on his arm._

_"You're okay Tech'. We've got you don't worry. It's Phil and Wilbur, we saw you were a little down in the weather and came to check on you. We helped you get tucked in and made sure people let you sleep." Opening his eyes, Techno did notice that it was in fact the two men the voice said it was. His body released a little bit of tension and the discovery._

_"How long have I been asleep?" Phil looked sheepish at the question and Wilbur's hand stilled on his arm. (That can't be good) Avoiding his eyes, he resigned to having to ask again. "Philza, how long have I been asleep?" With a sigh, he got his answer._

_"Two days, going on 3 right now. You were heavily asleep buddy, you should know better than to overexert yourself." Except he didn't know better. Techno was alone most of the time, finding a place to live in for a little bit before being kicked out or leaving. He didn't know when to quit, the people he stayed with often pushed him to be worth something. To earn his keep he had to do more, be more. A gasp was heard from behind him, Wilbur's hand tightening on his arm just slightly._

_"Tech' you will never have to worry about being worthy of staying with us. You could sit in your bed for the rest of your life and I promise we would never leave you behind. Never push yourself on our behalf unless it is absolutely necessary do you hear me?" Wilbur spoke in the speech like the tone he used to tell others in the group that he was serious. Phil followed his example before Techno had the chance to talk back._

_"We are a family here, sure everyone here wasn't raised together. But we found each other. Alone and in the need to get away from all the governments and rules, we came together to be safe. This is your home now Technoblade. Nothing will ever take that away from you. I promise." He had so much to say to them, but with the few tears that fell down his face and the tiredness creeping up, he could only fall asleep again._

_The last thing he felt was Wilbur laying beside him, cuddling into him, and Phil's hand resuming in it's strokes in his hair. It was then that his trust was given to them. It was then that he decided that all families weren't overrated. It was then that he knew that even if they made him stop working so hard and protecting the group, that he would protect them with his life._

"Yeah, I think you're right Phil. He's gonna fit right in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to subscibe to the story or me if you want updates!!


	4. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets some care and something happens at the base camp. 
> 
> Also, Tommy's thoughts are acting a little strange.

Waking up was always a struggle. The knowledge that he was alone and cold flooded his mind and made him feel weak. He was already weak and starving, but the overwhelming sense of nothingness that made its way through him never helped. Some days it was harder than others to keep walking around. (What are you doing but wasting the inevitable?)

But this time, he woke to warmth and blankets. There was still that silence that told him he was alone, but the cold didn't bite at him as much as it normally would. Despite his cozyness, the attempt to move his legs to shift brought something concerning to his attention. His legs felt horribly stiff and numb. 

With a little bit of extra movement and breathing exercises taught to him by Phil, he realized he could still feel his legs. It wasn't much, but simply the knowledge that it wasn't completely gone calmed him considerably. Moving his hands to gently feel at his legs, he also deduced why he didn't feel anything at first. The frostbite had increased quite a bit, making the skin on his legs hard and in some areas crusty. 

His hand also found what felt to be compresses that lost their heat since being put on him. That had to mean someone found him and tried to help. He could only be thankful again for people saving his life. This time they saved parts of him on top of that, Tommy thanks whatever deity looks down on them that he found such nice people.

Using his arms to lift himself up was in the end a pointless mission. He had fallen back on the cot within moments of rising. With a grunt and a sigh, the blond chose to wait for someone to come back into the tent. Thankfully, he didn't wait all that long. Just about 15 minutes had passed before someone entered. A familiar brown haired male stepped through carrying some stew from the mess hall.

"Good you're awake. Though I wasn't going to complain about getting seconds to eat if you weren't," Wilbur teased, a small smirk on his face. Though the look in his eyes was more than gentle. "How are you feeling Tommy?" 

"I'm doing splendiferously Wilbur! Big men like me can't stay down to long." His announcement seemed to only annoy the man instead of comfort him.

"Thats not the word you probably meant to say, but it still fits miracuously." A light laugh followed the statement which gave away the fact that Tommy was about to be teased or taught something again. Maybe it would even be both.

"Oh fuck off, I'm always right!" his boisterous laughter filled the room with his fake confidence. The brunet chuckled at his nonsense, which then devolved into giggles between the two. The room felt light with joy that the two shared, it was freeing for them. It gave Wilbur a break from the constant work and stress people often put him under and it gave Tommy a happy moment in his garbage life. The brunet was the one who taught him to laugh and he'll never not be grateful.

Wilbur taught Tommy a lot of things actually. From fancy words to the meaning of friendship in his short time with him. He knew that the laughing messes they turned into were normal amongst friends because of him. He also knew that as Wilbur kept laughing which kept spurring on his own in a vicious cycle, that this was something he would never get tired of.

When Phil found them laughing about nothing but each other's joy, the older man smiled. It was gentle and soft, but held something akin to the emotion Tommy felt when he built a good fire. (Pride, yeah that the one. I don't think anyone has ever looked at you with pride.) 

"Now what is it with all this racket? One of you is in serious need of food and rest and I don't see anything involving the two happening here." Within a blink of the eye, the bowl of stew that Wilbur had was now in Tommy's lap. He grabbed the spoon and would have shoveled it all down if not for Phil stopping him again. "You have to be careful now mate. Your underfed and eating too much too quickly will still be bad for you."

"But I've been here for more than two weeks! Surely I should be better by now." Phil shaked his head at him."I know it seems easy to eat it all, but even if one of us ate too quickly it would be bad. We don't want to have to worry about your condition worsening just because you couldn't wait. Now, do we have to spoon feed you or can you take your time?" A rapid shake of his head delivered his answer. Wilbur cackled at the movement along with a small chuckle from Phil.

"Sirs?" a Voice sounded from outside of the tent entrance. "The General wishes to meet with you. It seems he received less than pleasing news from the main camp." Their eyes widened a little before saying a quick goodbye to Tommy and running off. Once more Tommy was left on his own, though for once he didn't mind. They'll come back soon enough. (Right?)

Finishing his soup and laying down again, he stared at the ceiling. A million thoughts raced through his head. He doesn't remember the last time being alone in his thoughts didn't make him feel bad. Sure, he would take being with them over it anyday, but it was calming now. It reminded him that he wasn't alone anymore. That these people wanted him to be okay and safe. He could see himself staying with them. (Why would they want to stay with you? 'You're nothing but a waste of space'. Remember?)

"No, shut up. Sure, that's what they said back at home but-" (Then why would it be any different here. That was your home, this place is just a group of people in a camp. They left you to die so why won't these strangers do the same.) "No. You heard what 'Blade said! They care about me and they want me to be healthy." (It was nothing more than a lie to get the general off his back) "Please stop-" (You can not change the truth) "SHUT UP."

"Tommy?"


	5. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry for the long break. My grandma passed away on Monday after being in the hospital for that weekend, so I never got the time to write. Plus that isn't a good mindset for fluff. This chapter is very very fluffy to make up for it so I hope you enjoy!!!! 
> 
> Also, the paragraph in bold is a little reference note from the future, since in my head this is how all of them remember it.

_ "Tommy?" _

Shocked out of his thoughts, he raced to sit up and see who caught him. These people were nice, sure, but even the nicest of people will turn their backs on an insane child. He knew many kind-hearted people back home that took care of children in his position. None of them stood by him after they saw him talk to the voice. They just turned away when the older folks didn't tolerate a mistake or saw him speak to it.

The fear flooding his system increased tenfold when he saw who it was. 'Blade stood just inside the door, looking at him with shock. Even with how little Tommy got to see of the piglin he knew there was too much emotion on his face. (Look at what you've done. Can't help but mess up what’s most likely your last chance at having a home)

"Tommy? Who were you just talking to?" The piglin looked around the room with something akin to hope. Like he walked in on him talking to someone real and not just a voice. After the survey of the room and with the conclusion that his first guess was right, Technoblade looked back at him. "You have a voice, don't you?"

"I- of course not! 'B-blade why would you even think that?!" the man gave him a look that just screamed the word 'really?'. Tommy knew the gig was up, but that didn't stop him yet. "I swear I don't have this ‘voice' you speak of. Tommy Innit is a completely sane man, I'll have you know. How dare you think that I am so weak 'Bl-"

"Having a voice doesn't make you weak. If anything, it makes you stronger, having to deal with it on top of the normal struggles that everyone else deals with." (He's wrong. What would he know.) "Don't look at me like that, Kid. Here, I'll put it in perspective for you. Do you think I'm weak?"

"N-no way!" he stuttered, thrown off by the foolish question. "You're the ‘Blade! Phil and Wilbur told me all about the cool things you've done! You are the epitome of strong and cool!" Tommy rambled a bit as Techno walked over to him.

"Then there, you've made my point right then. Having a voice doesn't make you weak," he said as he sat down on Tommy's cott. A little noise of confusion brought his attention back to him.

"But what does that prove? Just because you're not weak doesn't mean insane people aren't." Techno shook his head like he forgot something.

"First, stop saying that people with voices are insane. It's rude and appropriating to them." Tommy makes a mental note to ask Wilbur about what that means later. "Second, and you gotta listen to me and never tell anyone besides Phil and Wilbur this, okay?" A nod of agreement came from the boy, his attention fully on the piglin. "I have voices too. Had them ever since I can remember."

"YOU-" 

"Shhhh!"

"Ah, sorry. You have voices too? Someone big and strong like you??" A nod affirmative and Tommy was still in disbelief. "B-b-but, the guys back home always looked down on me for it. They said it made me useless and pathetic, that I would never survive without them a-and had to do what they said! They were always right about other things. You have to be lying to me! There's no-" Unlike before, he wasn't interrupted by words, but his own shock.

He cut himself off at the look on the piglin's face. It looked downright murderous. Even if the stair wasn't facing him, he still squeaked and tried to hide under the covers. The blankets were being held in place though since Techno was still sitting on top of them. The movement seemed to pull the man out of his thoughts though, looking at Tommy with the realization that he scared him.

"Oh. Sorry about that kid. I'm not angry at you, I promise. Those people though, I'd love to give a  _ word _ to." He turned fully towards him, resting his hands on his shoulders. Their weight was heavy on his small and thin body, but in a way, it felt comforting. It calmed down his breathing that he hadn't noticed speed up in the first place. "They are wrong, Tommy. I promise to you that those people and their cruel words will be nothing more than that. Wrong." 

It wasn't a very revolutionary concept by any standards. But in that very moment, Tommy couldn't help but think that it was. His whole life revolved around being weak and useless back at his old home. There wasn't a single day that they didn't remind him of those facts. But right there, with the man that saved his life and helped him get better, where he was informed that he was never those things, it felt like the whole world stopped spinning.

To know that this man that had done so much in his life, from taking over the world to being known as the best fighter on the planet, had voices like him, changed everything. It was hard to wrap his head around, but with Techno looking down at him like that, with comfort and kindness, it helped him feel like it wasn't. With the warmth that seeped in from his palms into his shoulders, he felt safe to take a second and try to understand it.

"It's gonna be hard to change that way of thinking. Trust me, I had people try and tell me that too. So I don't expect your mind to easily change past the trauma and neither should you. But just know, that for as long as you will stay with us, I will never let anyone try to tell you differently than what I just said. Your safe kid. You are safe Tommy."

**'Neither of them ever mention what happens next to anyone. Not even years later when they bond with so many others. They joke to themselves that it's their brand not to speak of it. When they're alone though, mostly to help comfort themselves, they talk about it. Because as small and insignificant as it was, it meant the world to both of them. To know that they both care and remember it after years, makes them warm.'**

This new bit of knowledge fresh in his mind and all the kindness he is offered fills his vision with tears. Right as panic starts to show on Techno, Tommy jumps on him with every ounce of energy he possesses. It's not very good, as his legs are still numb and stiff, but he still manages to wrap his arms as far as they can wrap, which is halfway across the piglin’s waist.

There's a pause and a sigh before large arms basically swallow the tiny boy. It's the best hug hands down that either of the two had ever experienced. Even Phil's hugs will never hold a candle to that one.

Comfort and warmth encompass every nook and cranny of the tent. Peace of mind so strong and content keeps every thought out of their brains. Knowing that they are safe, that the words that were yelled at them are long gone and will never return. That there is now someone who will understand the one part of them in a way that not even themselves ever could, fills them with joy. Both of them know in the back of their heads that it can't last, but at that moment, they couldn't care less.

"Thank you 'Blade."

"Anytime Tommy."


	6. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened at the base camp and Wilbur is concerned.
> 
> Or
> 
> I accidentally got off track and told Wilburs story for 2,373 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my pals, I full meant to post yesterday but then I accidentally told all of Wilburs backstory and went over my normal 1k and made a 2k+ chapter!!! I also have ages to help!
> 
> Present  
> Tommy 7  
> Techno 28  
> Wilbur 30  
> Phil 33
> 
> In this chapter Wilbur is from 18-23-25!!

As much as Time felt like it stopped for the two, the world continued. Outside of the tent, far away at the base camp, there was havoc. In the world they lived in, power wasn't hard to get. All it takes is the resources, a good leader, and some sort of plan. Keeping power relies much more heavily on the leader though. If they can keep everyone together then there shouldn't be any worry. 

Wilbur was the person who handled those affairs. Sure, Philza and Techno could rally troops in a pinch, but it wasn't like he could. He had a talent for getting people to listen and trust him. Or, if it was needed, he could help someone destroy themselves with a few well-placed phrases. He wasn't known as the 'Siren' for nothing after all. 

He can remember the moment he joined the group. It was long ago, he was twenty-three just wandering through the world. He never had a wish to settle down, too much of a free spirit to be contained. It was a joy to put all of his wild nature into learning about cultures and people. He got drunk off the high that was conversation.

He talked to anyone who would hold a conversation with him. As charmed as he was with them, most people were twice as entranced by the strange and talented man. Most people loved chatting to him, some fell in love with the way he spun his words to tell stories of other lands. Very few people turned him down when he wanted something. But soon enough he would grow tired of the area and get ready to move on. And that's where it got really interesting.

Because before he was a talented leader amongst the ranks of the Antarctic Empire with the title 'Siren', he had another name. For when he left a town or small country he always made sure to leave a mark. Whether that was stealing a priceless item or arson, he wreaked havoc and caused chaos. Soon enough with his streak of misery, he was given the nickname, 'Dirty Crime Boy'.

Sadly with the nickname came wanted posters. Soon it became hard for him to keep wandering, he was being found faster each time. After an exceptionally close call with some hunters that gave him a bad scar on his shoulder, he decided it was time for one last trip. So there he went, off to the secluded continent that was Antarctica. 

He wanted away from all of the rules, a place where he didn't have to contain all of the energy he possessed. So why not the frozen tundra that few survived? He wasn't the only one who thought that though. A group of anarchists and free spirits much like himself had formed there. They wanted to get away from it all just like he did, albeit not for the same reasons.

They were mostly all on equal terms with each other. It was a small group, maybe 20 people at the time, there was no need for someone to lead them. But if there was a problem, a man named Philza was the one who they all looked to.

Wilbur had met people like Philza before. There were plenty of kind-spirited and dedicated people where he visited. They were often Teachers and Mayors, people who took charge where it was needed. But unlike any of them, Philza had a glint to his aura.

It reminded him of something a drunk old man said to him when he was seventeen. 

_ 'There's something different about you kid. You've got chaos in your soul. The kind that will burst and destroy everything if you don't express it. Be careful.' _ The blond-headed man very much fitted that description. But as time passed and they grew closer, he forgot about it. Soon enough they all became something of a family and he wouldn't change a thing.

But everything comes to the light if you wait long enough. 

After almost two years with the group, he finally learned of the chaos that festered. A group of soldiers from the biggest place that Wilbur had passed though came to the outskirts of the camp. He remembered almost fondly the experiences he had there and his final goodbye. He had stolen a single gem out of the crown, not much when he could have taken the whole thing, but it had pissed them off badly. 

They were the main reason he had to give up his lifestyle. Most of the hunters that were sent after him were paid by them after all. He knew that some of the people in his new group also fled from the big kingdom, even if he didn't he could have guessed they were from how they tensed at the sight of the soldiers. 

Philza and some of their better fighters went and met them before they hit the camp. Armed almost to the teeth with the things that Phil had made, he honestly didn't know who he would put his money on. Most of the group seemed to know, none of them making any funny bets. When one of the soldiers spoke, there was silence.

"We do not mean harm or wish to cause panic amongst you. It is not in our right to force anyone to come back with us if they do not want to." The words lightened the tense air, but not all of it yet. "We have been looking for a wanted man for a very long time. Though we doubt it, this is the last place we haven't checked for him. May we ask if you know anything?"

"I don't see the harm in it. Do you know their name or could you describe them?" Phil spoke.

"We do not know his name, unfortunately. From our reports, he has curly brown hair and a lean body. His voice is accented and he causes chaos wherever he goes." Despite the average description, each of their eyes instantly went to him. The way Phil's shoulders tensed he assumed the man also knew it was him.

"May I ask what the man has done to warrant so many people looking for him? Surely it couldn't have been that bad." he said with a chuckle. It was clear to Wilbur that he was trying to lighten the tense air.

"He Stole one of the jewels off of the crown of our kingdom, as well as many things from most of the lands. He has started fires and sparked riots where he did not steal. He must be punished for his misdoings. Do you know where he is?" That was it. He was gonna lose the only place in all his life that technically felt like home. Before he could move out of the tented area, Phil spoke again.

"No. I am afraid I have no idea who that could be. I hope you find him though!" It was said with a joyful tone but Wilbur knew it was said with gritted teeth. He didn't know who the man was angrier with, himself or the soldiers.

"We know you know something. You're acting too suspicious to not have some info. This is not a demand a tiny group like you can turn down. You aren't even a piece of lint in comparison to our kingdom." The tenseness grew back. "Give him to us, no-" the words were cut off by a squelching sound and gasps. Phil had stabbed the main soldier.

A wicked smile grew on the man's face. The small chaos in his aura grew until that was all he could tell of his friend. Within a minute each soldier was struck down until only one remained. Phil chuckled as he looked at the poor sap that had all of their comrades slaughtered before them.

"Go run back to that pathetic power hungry kingdom of yours. Tell them if they want Wilbur or any one from my family that they can come and try. But trust me on this one thing." He grabbed the person by his cloak and stared into their trembling eyes. "No matter who you send, they will fail. No one touches my family. No one."

When the soldier fled from them they expected war. They prepared for the worst, giving everyone a fully decked out set of armour and helped each person enchant their weapons to their liking. When they came for war they would be met with a slaughter. At least that's what most of them expected.

But as Wilbur had compared Phil's chaos to his own, there were other similarities. Wilbur never wanted to settle down. He had a free spirit and the will to use it as he pleased. Only after such a long time of running and tricking his way out of getting caught did he relinquish his right to be free. But for as much chaos as he harbored he didn't like violence. Why create bloodshed when he could cause harmless pain everywhere he went. It was much more fun that way.

So as everyone got ready to kill, he got ready to destroy. Phil had defended him and murdered for him. This family he had created with the misfits of the camp had easily chosen to do the same when it came down to it. But like he said, Phil and himself were similar. He wasn't going to let anyone touch his family.

Packing a few travel bags secretly, he got ready to leave. When Phil had left for the nether, he fled the camp as quickly as he could. With all of his traveling and wandering he knew everything by memory. He found the kingdom and entered without a single person noticing him. It was strange to not announce his presence like he normally would, but he needed to be stealthy.

He was at the walls that surrounded the castle without any problems. Scaling the tall suckers were just as easy as he had remembered. Finding the Queens room was unfortunately for them, just as easy. He had the dagger Phil had made him in his pocket if things went south, before he stepped in.

"Hello your majesty! What a beautiful day it is outside." She turned to him quickly with an expression of shock on her face. (This is going to be easy.) "Oh don't worry my dear. I don't intend to cause any harm to you as long as you don't wish to harm me. I just wanted to say hello! The last time I was here I didn't stop by to greet you and that was awfully rude of me."

"What do you want? Don't you know there's a war about to start for your head? Or do you want to spare the bloodshed of innocent people and serve it to me on a silver platter?"

"You're too simple minded my dear. Why would I want either of those things to happen." He tossed something to her, a small little thing that she caught with ease. "I know it won't do much to stop your anger but I wanted to return it for a small favor."

"This is the Jewel you stole! Why on earth would you give it back after all this time." she all but yelled at him incredulously.

"I want to have tea with you, my Queen." he smirked.

"What?"

"My friends will notice that I'm gone soon. The war is starting today and I wanted to have tea with you before I wouldn't get the chance." She eyed him with her lovely wide eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because a long time ago someone told me I have chaos locked away in my soul. That my free spirit would never fully be contained and that I would let it out in ways that would confuse even the smartest of people. And if there must be war and death, I want to spend the last seconds of peace with my enemy and have a tea."

Wilbur never tells anyone what happens that day. Not about scaling the wall and entering the rulers chamber undetected. He doesn't tell them of how lovely the tea was nor how he enjoyed the conversations they had that day. He doesn't tell them when he knew that she didn't want to fight any more than he did. All anyone knows is what the Queen said after she called off the war.

She told them that he convinced her not to go through with it and that they were allies now. But behind the public's back she told her friends of the type of person he was. A 'Siren' she called him. Said he was as charming as all of the rumors said he was. Spoke of how she told him that she could have seen them being friends, only for him to ask her why they couldn't be now.

All people know is that the man who brought chaos to all the lands he visited became one of the biggest countries' Queen's closest friend. When the small family grew into a group that could take over the world a few years later, everyone knew the man named Wilbur Soot. 

Phil told many of their allies that although he is calm, in the threat of pain to his family he would not stop war. He tells them that if it were not for Will that their group would have been nothing then a blip in a history book. He kept them together with a level head and straight and cunning words. He kept them in power and kept them out of it at the same time. 

It was because of his guidance that when the base camp was attacked, they stayed strong and kept on the defensive. They sent out a message to their leaders for help before making moves on their own. It was because of Wilbur's words and Phil’s quick thinking that they helped them push the offending group out. But words can only do so much when the person speaking has no idea who on this earth is challenging them nor why.

**_But everything comes to the light if you wait long enough._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrm, that queen lady reminds me of someone?  
> Lmao
> 
> Also, remember to subscribe to the fic if you want updates as well as comment!! It really helps me get more out! Go check out my other fics as well!
> 
> If you want to chat it me and other writers you can join the Dream Team Ao3 discord server! I'd love to see some of you there with me!
> 
> https://discord.gg/VvXEaF6pvB


	7. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno talk about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short, I am also writing a one-shot for tonight so I hope you can forgive me. I also have a few more projects I'll be working on too! 
> 
> Also there is no shipping in this! Platonic hand holding!!

"I'm worried 'Tech," Wilbur said before they went their separate ways to their tents. Techno knew what he meant without him actually saying what it was. The base camp was attacked just two days ago. Everyone was tense and worried to an extent.

The base camp being attacked had set off a chain reaction to everyone. It freaked out the people still there enough to tell people on missions which helped spread the news of the attack to almost every continent. That freaked out everyone else in the other countries and had their allies sending letters and messengers. Some rulers even wanted to speak to them themselves!

It panicked them because this was the Antarctic Empire they were talking about. A huge group of people who were each known to be strong and independent soldiers. People who took over the world only to give up that power claiming it as a joke. It was the same question asked amongst each of the letters and people in the group that panicked them. 'Who on this world would challenge them so directly?'

"I know you are Wil. Don't worry, as soon as Phil gives us the go-ahead for Tommy's condition we're going straight back."

"But going back isn't going to magically help us learn who it was that attacked us! I've looked at all of the known groups ranging from full kingdoms to small nomads, none of them would dare attack us. Even if some of them could, who would actually be able to cause such distress at the camp! They were almost outnumbered Techno!" His breathing had spiked a little, but thankfully Techno had helped Wilbur through panic attacks plenty of times. 

"Hey, can you hold my hand for a second?" A nod and their hands were interlocked. "Take some deep breaths with me okay? Look around you, What do you see the most of?"

"Snow. We are in the antarctic 'Tech." He chuckled at the monotone voice he used.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the sarcastic monotone guy around here, stop trying to steal my brand." Wilbur cackled at this for a moment. "Okay, so you see the snow, can you feel it?"

Wilbur reached down to pick up some snow but made sure their hands were still held together. When he came back up to his full height it almost made Techno laugh at how childish he looked. His eyes were filled with a small piece of joy and nostalgia, as though he hadn't been in a place that snowed in years.

"It's still as cold as ever. I wonder if our people will stay here long enough that soon our descendants will have adapted against the cold."

"Knowing all of our stubborn asses it's not unlikely. But I highly doubt anyone will care at that point."

"That is true."

"Can you Smell the snow?" He was given an incredulous look.

"Snow doesn't smell Technoblade!"

"How do you know? Have you ever taken the time to smell it, Wilbur?"

"It's just frozen water! Why would I waste the time to try to smell something like that you dumbass."

"Hey now, why the name-calling?"

"Bitch." He gasped in fake displeasure.

"How could you do this to me. You know how sensitive I am about being a bitch."

"How 'bout 'Dramatic Bitch' instead? I think it fits you."

"Ouch, you're hurting my feelings Wilbs. Don't make me go get Phil!"

"You are a lot of things Technoblade but you are no tattletale."

"That is true, yes. Are you feeling any better?" Wilbur stopped in his tracks at that and then nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit. My nerves are calmed down but I am still very worried."

"Everything will be okay Wil. I promise that together we can take on anything. You remember what you said when we were being attacked a few years ago right?"

"'You have no need to fear. Each and every one of us is good at something. Whether that be medical knowledge, Fighting, or strategy, each of us have our skills. Together and untied, there will never be anything that can take us down. We are free and we are strong, and as long as one of those is true the other one will be too.' It wasn't my best work, I was so panicked and worried about everything."

"Yet if it wasn't for that speech I know plenty of people who were going to bail. Hell, I knew I was going to fight no matter what but it was that that helped me actually believe we could win. And do you remember how the battle ended?"

"We won."

"We dominated." They both chuckled.

"Thank you 'Tech."

"Everything is going to be okay. We got Tommy to fight for too now, so don't you give up on us Wil." He smiled and nodded, a gentle but determined look in his eyes.

"Yeah. This is my family. We are going to crush those sons of bitches."

"They don't know what's coming for sure." They gave each other a look before smiling and quietly cheering.

_ "We Win These!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the lovely comments on other chapters. They make my day! If you want to talk or are curious about the discord server I've been showing in the end notes alot now but you don't feel comfy joining, I'll leave my discord tag here! I've made many friends through discord so I hope I can make more!   
> (Platonic Sidekick #9172)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the updates will be 1k of size or more and hopefully Ill have them up every other day! Don't forget to comment the things you like and subscribe! Go check out my other works if youd like too!


End file.
